


Take me to Bird church

by Dontasknooneask



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as Rapunzel (2002), Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Barbie of Swan Lake (2003), Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: Barbie Movies, Blended family, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Please don’t ask, niche fandom, prembart, rothmenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontasknooneask/pseuds/Dontasknooneask
Summary: CHAPTER 8 SOON! I imagine this story as a live action version of the characters. Preminger becomes rothbart’s boyfriend and they’re really cute. Absolute crack please don’t think I write like this. I WILL FILL THE PREMINGER/ROTHBART TAG SINGLE HANDEDLY IF I HAVE TO
Relationships: Gothel/rothbart, Odile & Von Rothbart (Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake), Rothbart/preminger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. My lover's got humour

Sunday morning, Rothbart looked out across Swan lake. His property, or what should have been. His bitch of a cousin took everything from him, all that remained in the enchanted forest was his very own dark castle, dozens of ravens and of course his only child. 

Odile’s mother had been banished years ago, to a kingdom of which he had no authority. It had been awfully lonely since then, some things just weren’t the same without a loving partner by your side. Being a single father, Rothbart longed for the touch of someone new and willing. 

Horses, Rothbart could hear horses, ‘at this hour?’ He thought. Ah, it had slipped his mind that king Dominic and his men were due for their weekly hunting trip. As their silhouettes got closer Rothbart counted one more rider than usual, yes one unusual, beautiful addition. 

“Greetings good sir” King Dominic addressed Rothbart directly. “Greetings and good morning to you, your highness” Rothbart bowed half sarcastically to the young king. “Men, let’s divide, I’ll start by exploring that clearing by the big fir. You all do as you please and reconvene here at sundown. Preminger, take my knife” king Dominic flipped a carving blade in the air and thrust it towards his advisor. “If you don’t mind your grace, I think I’d rather stay by the lake and do some... bird watching” there was a lilt in premingers voice, full of intent. “Very well, let’s away men!” With that the young king and his friends parted ways into the deep forest and left preminger with the attractive older man they’d come across. 

“bird watching? I do hope you enjoy the predators which populate this area” Rothbart chided.   
“Hmm yes I do enjoy a large species, makes me feel Eeugh submissive, to nature that is” it seemed preminger was willing to play Rothbart’s game. The larger man shot him a look that all but said: ‘I know another way to make you feel submissive’. But alas the sun was rising fast and Rothbart was becoming increasingly fatigued, he’d never been one for the sun. “Your eyes are getting heavy old boy” preminger was feeling bold. “You’re right, I really should be heading back to my castle, it’s far too late past my bedtime” Rothbart yawned. “Do you see that dark building there?” He pointed preminger‘s gaze to the castle in the distance. “That’s mine” “oh you live here? In the forest?! OH you must show me right away I simply adore a luxury cottage!” it was true Preminger had an interest in architecture, but even truer he had an interest in Rothbart.


	2. He’s the giggle at a funeral

The two men made the long walk to Rothbarts home, the bird man himself being too modest to show his true power to the intriguing stranger. The conversation had been less than stimulating, but it would be a lie to say the two had not enjoyed the tredge together. At last the castle doors were in sight and Rothbart held up his hand to the guard raven, signaling a peaceful visitor. 

“Welcome to castle von Rothbart, please follow me to the lounge. I hope you don’t mind staying amongst the lower floors, Odile is already asleep and heaven help me if I wake her” Rothbart chuckled whilst pouring Preminger a glass of red wine. “Ah your wife” Preminger half whispered. The older man sputtered before clarifying “no! No nothing of the sort! Odile, my daughter. She is the only other resident of the castle” preminger was still on guard “EEUGH a child!” Rothbart found him amusing, beautiful and amusing. “Hardly, she’ll be 20 in August, not a bother at all” the two men had been drifting closer as Rothbart spoke, though neither seemed to notice. The air hung thick and heavy between them, like gravity was drawing their faces together. For a moment the two were in perfect sync with the earth as their lips met, mimicking the fluid way the sun dipped into swan lake. Preminger broke away when he realized how long he’d been there, “AH! The sun is down! I...I must be going” Rothbart looked none too shaken, for he knew their love couldn’t keep them apart, “will you come again, tomorrow? Perhaps at night?” Surely Dominic wouldn’t need him in his sleep. “I will, but I really must be going, it is quite a walk” surely they were close enough now for Rothbart to show himself. “Let me show you something” with that Rothbart shifted into a large red-feathered vulture, “please allow me to escort you” preminger offered his hand and was swiftly hoisted into the air and through one of many open windows. Flying through the sky with such a godly man was as close to heaven as Preminger had ever felt. 

As they approached Swan lake, Rothbart dropped his lover off at a nearby clearing, so as to not arouse suspicion. “Until tomorrow” he whispered, and watched as Preminger smiled and started toward his royal crowd.


	3. Knows everybody’s disapproval

Rothbart took wing once more towards home, eager to see his daughter as she awoke. When a child is all you have, they remain a babe until only one of you is ready. The man wonders if Odile’s mother had stayed, what would change, and would he prefer it. Skipping the formality of the front gate, Rothbart flew in through a large window on the fourth floor. “Good evening green finch” he greeted, “good evening daddy” odile was barely awake and still in a black silk sleeping gown. Teenagers these days never awake till it’s ten at night, back in his day Rothbart rose at 8 pm at the very latest. He wasn’t cross with her though, he never could be. Rothbart moved swiftly down the stairs, careful as to not wake his still sleeping daughter. There lingered a certain emptiness as Rothbart moved down the castle. So many years without a partner had turned his heart static, but now preminger had caused a reaction. 

But now was not the time to think of romance. Now was time for toast and mint jelly. The lack of human touch would have to be replaced with a warm breakfast and cup of tea. Rothbart instructed the servants to prepare a nice breakfast for himself and Odile, a way to cushion the news of a new potential relationship. He then sat at the long mahogany dining table to pass time. 

The sound of clumsy batting wings came not a second after he had sat down. The flash of red light in his peripheral vision confirmed the presence of Odile. “Are you hungry my love?” Rothbart asked, looking to ease her into the conversation they were about to have. “Not really Daddy I just- is something wrong?” She noticed the unusually well presented spread and immediately grew concerned. 

“Not at all ducky! But do sit down, I have something I’d like to ask you”

Odile took her place at the opposite end of the long table but kept her guard up. 

“How would you feel, if daddy got into a relationship, if I added someone else to our little family?” Little was certainly the appropriate word for it, but the notion of another woman caught his Daughter off guard. 

“I don’t want a stepmom! She won’t be anything like you and she won’t know anything about me!” Rothbart chose his next words carefully, “what about a stepfather? Someone who understands us both, he wouldn’t replace daddy by any means but he would be like a companion to the two of us”

Odile’s expression softened,  
“Have you met someone already?”

“I have, a lovely man, I’ve asked him to return tomorrow night, then you may meet him. Please give him a chance Odile” 

“I promise” she hadn’t even touched the food but still she excused herself from the table and went to change from her dressing gown. Tonight was her visit to her mother’s castle.


	4. I should’ve worshiped her sooner

Preminger was on his way back to king Dominic’s home with the rest of the men, a light glow surrounded him wherever he moved. “Preminger old man! You look like you’ve touched an angel!” Dominic remarked. “AH! Sir Dominic I have met the most wonderful bird in the forest today!” 

“Met? What have you spoken to this bird?” The king jested. 

“You could say I have a special connection to it” Preminger blushed slightly. 

The ride towards the castle was long but no one seemed to mind. The cool air and darkening sky put the group in a serene mood. As well it gave Dominic a while to ponder preminger’s sexual species preferences. 

Upon the arrival of king Dominic's home, after dismissal from the king, Preminger began to prepare himself for bed. A change of bed clothes, a silk robe and a hot bubble bath. When the scene was set, Preminger disrobed in his private bathroom. Discarding his robe by the stack of towels and basket of rose petals, he slipped luxuriously into the hot water. Even with the lush atmosphere, Preminger couldn’t help but think of the birdman. ’Rothbart’, his name fit into his thoughts so perfectly, like it was the magic word that made every dream a reality and suddenly every question had an answer. Did Preminger love this man? It certainly felt right, it felt so right to hold his Rothbart close, to play his name over and over in his head. No woman ever set preminger’s heart aflame like this man could. Every inch of his skin felt hot, maybe it was the water but even so, water wouldn’t explain the dull warmth he felt low in his stomach. No! Such a primal act seemed disdainful to carry out in the royal palace! But even so, Preminger couldn’t think of any other way to relieve the pressure. The act started slow and romantic, images of the big bird flashed in his mind's eye, hands moving slow and fluid through the water. Rothbarts voice played like a record, echoing loving words through Premingers skull. “I love you, you’re beautiful, stay here with me, fuck me hard” his little death was fast approaching, light splish splash sounds resonated through the marble decked room. Preminger sped up his hand while thinking of a little life with his big sexy man. As the sticky end came, Preminger sighed and lay still in the cooling water for a minute. When he felt his high subside, he stepped out of the bath, drained the water and redressed for bed. The next night would hopefully fulfil his fantasies.


	5. If the heavens ever did speak

Back at Rothbarts castle, Odile was packing her things for a day with her mother. Gothel was her name, though never truly a mother figure, she still loved the child. Perhaps it was because she and Odile looked so alike. Narcissism ran in the family it seemed. “My starling! Are you ready to go?” Rothbart shouted from the floor below, he himself preparing the library for   
Premingers visit the next night.   
“Coming!”   
Odile flew down the stairs, bag in her talons, ready to be showered with attention by her mother. 

“Child, you must stop flying in the house, you’ll crash one of these days”  
This was as close to scolding Rothbart would ever come. 

“No I won’t! I’ve got twenty twenty vision!” As if to prove her point, Odile spun around with her wings spread and knocked over a nearby candelabra. Rothbart silently thanked the stars it wasn’t lit. 

“That doesn’t count” she tried and failed to prove her point but still she was as confident as ever. 

Rothbart sighed and kissed her feathered forehead before leading her out to the front gate. The hardest part of weekly visitations was flying all the way to gothel’s castle with his favourite girl, then leaving her with his least favourite. 

Ever since Odile was born, Gothel has been questioning him as a father, as a man.

After an hour or so of flying, the two arrived. Gothel was waiting impatiently at the door, “you’re late again Rothbart” her voice was low.   
“It’s not his fault mommy, I was taking a long time”   
“No Odile, your father must take responsibility for his, parenting skills”  
“Gothel, not today” Rothbart was exhausted, he couldn’t deal with his ex wife treating him like he was the child. Not now, not so close to his daughter‘s birthday.   
“Fine” gothel obviously had a few more choice words for her ex husband but refrained from speaking them “come Odile”


	6. He’s the last true mouthpiece

The flight home seemed to drag, but at least preminger would be waiting for him when he got home. Oh preminger. Rothbart missed the taste of his tongue and wanted to know how it would feel on his skin. Is it true that testicles have taste buds? There’s only one way to find out now is there. Finally home was in view, Rothbart felt Preminger’s presence in the air. Almost as if the man had his own gravity pulling Rothbart from the sky. 

Landing softly in front of his lover, the large bird transformed within a spiral of red light. 

“Good evening love” Preminger’s voice was like honey, sticky and sweet. 

Rothbart felt tears prick in his eyes, quickly embracing Preminger as to avoid him seeing his wet eyes. 

“Good evening love” Rothbart said in a matching sticky, sweet voice, only his was slightly gritty from emotion. More like sea salt and caramel. 

“Come my dear, we have much to do! As well we can collect trifles along the path” 

“Trifles? In the forest?”

“Oh yes, pinecones, acorn caps, glass shards, bones-“ Rothbart was cut off by a tiny gasp 

”Bones?! Why I adore taxidermy! Granted I’ve never done it myself but I do love the art. It’s simply...captivating”

“Why then, allow me to captivate you” the older man bowed to the other as he led the way along the path to his home. 

The two spent an extra hour on the trail sifting through leaf piles and tree holes. In the process finding a whole squirrel skeleton nestled peacefully under a tree, and at least a dozen decomposing hare. But the true prize was accredited to Preminger, for he had the sharp eye to find the fully intact rib cage of a doe. 

“Excellent lovely! Why, these are my favourite ones to find. I fashioned a mobile out of ribs just like these when Odile was born”

“Is that so? You enjoy making art with them?”

“Of course! What is death without rebirth? Let’s take it with us! I’ll show you how to make something.” 

Preminger’s face lit up, making art with his lover. What paradise. 

At home the den was a mess of glue, bones, wire and string. The two men were hard at work. 

“Here hold the bones still while I tie them upright” Rothbart requested. 

Preminger did as he was asked and shuddered a little when his handsome lover's rough hands grazed his. 

“Jumpy aren’t we?” 

“I’m alright” he lied 

“There now we have a crown” Rothbart put down the string and leaned back to admire his handy work. 

“A crown! How beautiful! You really are a master”

Rothbart stood and gently took the death crown from Preminger’s hands, with a flourish he placed it upon his man's silver head. 

“A crown for you, my king. King of my heart, king of the forest. May you rule with longevity by my side!” Upon his little declaration, Rothbart leaned down and kissed Preminger softly on the lips. 

A soft kiss quickly turned to wrestling tongues and bitten lips. Which turned to roaming hands and discarding elaborately decorated clothes. 

The night flew by so fast neither man noticed the sun had risen. Though it did pleasantly warm their bare skin. 

“Come with me, leave your clothes” 

Rothbart took Preminger down to Swan lake. Both for a wash and to continue their undying expression of love. 

An hour of walking through soft warm forest, another hour of leisurely swimming and god knows how many hours of exploring each others bodies in the water. 

The day had passed them by just as quick as it came. 

The sun was dipping already and they had not even begun the journey back to Rothbart’s home. Nowhere near the castle, nowhere near the creaking front door and nowhere near the loud cry of “DADDY I’M HOOOME!”


	7. Every Sunday’s getting more beak

Odile put her bag down by the door knowing the servants would pick it up later. As she began to traverse through the house she noticed how quiet it was, far too quiet for it being so early in the evening. Odile’s father was usually awake by now greeting her with a big hug and a new trinket. But nothing happened, clues began to expose themselves; a stray cufflink, a half empty wine bottle and the smell of craft glue mixed with sweat. 

“Oh my apologies miss, I must’ve neglected master's cufflink while I was cleaning” a raven maid avoided eye contact as she plucked up the trinket in her beak. 

“Where’s daddy?”

“Master left on an excursion this morning with a man, forgive me miss I do not know when he will be back” 

”A man? What man?”

Crash!

A monsterous sound came from the third floor. 

Odile rushed up the stairs ready to attack whatever sick pervert dared infiltrate their house. She entered the stairwell running and exited flying, talons bared. Crumpled on the ground in front of the hall window was a naked man with silver hair. Odile shrieked and reeled back before pecking furiously and scratching at the bare intruder. 

“Odile! Sparrow! Sparrow! Stop, it's just me!” Rothbart flew in with premingers clothes in his beak, “daddy what’s going on?! Who is this?!” 

“He’s with me! Darling, this is the man I’d like you to meet”

“We met” came Preminger’s pained voice from the floor. Always quick on a joke that one. 

He slowly started to stand up but Rothbart hurriedly gestured for him to stay down, as not to reveal too much of his lover with a child present. 

Preminger started to dress after turning away from Odile, trying to save what miniscule modesty he thought he had. 

Once completely clothed, Rothbart gave his lover a peck on the cheek. “Beat by a little girl? Now preminger really” he teased. 

“Now why don’t we all sit in the lounge and I’ll explain everything”. Odile led the way, quickly facing away from her father and obvious new lover. The walk was uncomfortable, with the sexual tension between Rothbart and Preminger, as well as the apology that was due for lacerating a new potential family member. But Odile didn’t apologize for anything, she had a feeling this time would be different. 

The three sat on plush, ornate sofas and avoided eye contact. 

“So who are you?” Odile was the first to speak 

“My name is Preminger, pleased to meet you miss…” he trailed off

“Just miss”

“Odile, please” Rothbart was getting nervous. 

“Odile” she looked to her father for approval, to which he gave her an appreciative nod. “I’m sorry I cut you” she choked out. 

“A few scrapes and bruises are nothing to apologize for, but may I say you are quite the talented fighter” Preminger winced whilst saying the last part, feeling the blood sticking fabric to wound. 

“Odile this is the man I told you I met, the one who would be a part of our family, do you think you can handle that?” Rothbart was begging with his eyes, ‘please give him a chance’

“I guess, will he be staying during the day too?”

The two men looked to each other and smiled before assuring her that Preminger will indeed be staying with them all night to bond as a new family and all day to sleep in the same house as a new family. 

“Alright, but if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go to my room” Odile stood gracefully and made her way to the door. 

“Have fun nightingale” her father called after her. 

“Thank you daddy” 

Once out of earshot, The men turned to each other. Though Preminger winced in the process, “let me take care of you my dear, I’ll have a bath drawn for you” they kiss “and I’ll dress your wounds”


End file.
